Albert Wesker vs Painkiller (OC)
Albert Wesker vs Subject 000 is a What-If Deathbattle created by Friendlysociopath featuring Albert Wesker from Resident Evil and Subject 000 from Friendly's own Subject Series. Description Two genetically altered beings go head-to-head in a battle to the death. Interlude Wiz: Boom, you ever feel like you need a change? Like your body is just letting you down? Boom: This sounds like a loaded question. Wiz: Well hypothetically, you'd like to be more than human, wouldn't you? Boom: Sounds about right, yeah. What would that make me- superhuman? Wiz: Yes, and with the possibilities of genetic engineering and viruses changing your structure, you too could possibly be made into something more than human. Boom: Like a superhero? Wiz: Well, I don't think either of our current combatants is a 'hero'. Boom: One wants to kill all the humans. Wiz: And the other isn't too partial to them either. Boom: Albert Wesker, leather-fetish master and owner of all things black from Resident Evil. Wiz: And Painkiller, an original character made by Friendlysociopath. Boom: Oh come on- can't we get real characters? People care about those! Wiz: Come on Boom, ONE match with an OC won't kill you. Boom: (Sigh) He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and abilities to find out who would win a Deathbattle. Wesker Wiz: Of all the zombies, human, infected, or otherwise biological threats you face in Resident Evil- Wesker definitely has made his impact as a villain. Boom: It's got to be the leather- maybe if I deck myself out like that chicks will dig me? Wiz: More than likely you'll just drop dead to heat exhaustion. Boom: Man, there's got to be some way to dress this masculine body to make it appealing! Wiz: Fashion sense aside, Wesker is a dominating force of the Resident Evil universe. Seemingly every given problem and obstacle can be credited in some way to this devious and genocidal maniac's work. From start to finish he's been working behind the scenes to manipulate every given side to achieve his goal. Boom: And he would've gotten away with it too- if it wasn't for that meddling Chris and whatever hot female gal he's packing with him getting in his way- and his damn dog too! Wiz: Chris has thwarted Wesker again and again, quite luckily too since Wesker was pretty much set to kill all of mankind with- how does he put it again? "Complete. Global. Saturation." Wiz: Wesker's influence and guile have enabled him to manipulate all sides in Resident Evil, it takes some serious skills to keep not only your enemies guessing, but your allies too. Boom: He's the Resident Badass of Resident Evil! Wiz: Aside from his incredible intellect, Wesker also has obtained powers from his exposure to the virus, although he requires a steady stream of his serum to keep it going without nasty side effects. It has enhanced all parts of his body from his bones to muscles to his very cells. Boom: He strong enough to tear through metal doors and catch rockets in his hands- not to mention ragdolling the crap out of all the humans he fights like Chris. Wiz: Not only is his strength impressive, his speed is extremely formidable as well- Boom: Who says zombies have to be slow? Wiz: Wesker is incredibly fast by Resident Evil standards, capable of reacting to any firearm Chris uses against him from even close range and frequently moving so fast that he appears to teleport to the human eye. Boom: But take away his speed and strength, his charming accent, and his sweet looking getup, and is he really all that better than me ladies? Wiz: Actually yeah. Boom: ...You could've at least hesitated, Wiz. Wiz: Not only is he strong, fast, exceedingly clever, well-spoken, and a lot of other things Boomstick isn't- he's also very skilled in hand-to-hand combat using his unique martial arts style based on his powers. He can perform complex maneuvers in battle that allow him to manipulate the attacks of his opponents to cause a straight-forwards strike to backfire and become an opportunity for him to kick the crap out of them. Boom: And he's a crack shot with his customized pistol, the Beretta 92F Samurai Edge. The STARS were fighting dangerous things so often that they eventually made special guns specifically for the members- they're capable of producing multiple shots within two inches of one another at as short of a range as 25 yards- it's a gun made for being up close and personal with whatever you're trying to kill. Whiz: And Wesker also has perhaps the greatest ability of all- he's very good at not dying. Boom: It takes being shot, stabbed, kicked, punched, thrown out of an airplane into an active volcano, and shot with not one, but TWO RPGs, and THEN tossed into lava before he finally gets to kicking the bucket... for now. Wiz: While it should be noted that most of that required him to have an unchecked virus having its way with his body, even in his normal form he's hard to put down, tanking gunfire and even steel girders being dropped on his head extremely well and shrugging the hits off with ease. The virus enhanced all parts of his body from his cells to his bones to make him almost impossible to kill with conventional means. Boom: Is there anything he doesn't take in a sweet leather-clad stride? Wiz: Well, he can't see in the dark. Boom: Wiz- the jokes are my job. Wiz: I am serious, while he's capable of dodging all manner of attacks normally, turn out the lights and he's almost unable to react at all; he needs to see what's coming. The virus apparently doesn't come with nightvision. Boom: Guess the shades don't help see in the dark- who knew? Painkiller Boom: Am I contracted for this? I bet I'm not contracted for this. I could totally skip this one. Wiz: You could- but then what if it affects the verdict and you weren't here to correct me? Boom: Fine, fine, let's talk about the OC. ''' Wiz: Painkiller is one of many Genetically Modified Organisms- each originally conceived as a project to tap into the eldritch energies produced by an artifact known as a Seed of Destruction. '''Boom: Lemme guess, he broke free and killed his creator before trying to eliminate the human race? Wiz: Well, partially right. He did break free and did murder his maker, Richard Hofterin, in cold blood- but his mental state was very confused at the time. And the purpose of the GMOs was indeed to destroy the human race but as a replacement- not extinction. Later on he would feel no small amount of guilt over his past mistakes and would seek to rectify them by protecting Raven and Laura Hofterin, Richard's daughters, for the rest of his natural life; along with humanity in general. Boom: Lame. ''' Wiz: His conflict with the other GMOs would very rapidly expose the organization to the light of day- though higher authorities quickly became involved at that point. '''Boom: So how many other G-dumb-Os are around? Wiz: It's uncertain due to the many layers of deception used in their production. However it is estimated to be around 600, each with their own unique manifestation of the Power of Destruction. Boom: Jackpot powers all around huh? Wiz: I don't know about jackpot. For every success there seems to be a good dozen failures. And even then many of the successes died due to the method of best manifesting powers was basically child deathmatches. Boom: So what's Painkiller do? Kill pain? Wiz: Not really. All of the GMOs related to channeling the Seed of Destruction manifest the same basic power, molecular manipulation via whatever their Tentacles touch. But unlike the others who kept trying to figure out ways to kill stuff- Painkiller focused on destroying pain. Boom: So if he breaks you- you won't feel it? Wiz: Well, in essence, yes. He's still got the rest of the package such as making the Tentacle a blunt instrument vs a sharp cutting edge, changing shape and size, heating up molecules and cooling them down and so on- but he had no particular area in which he excelled in that was actually applicable for combat. Boom: So, what are we looking at? What's the damage? Casually wiping mountains off the map? Cutting cities in half? Destroying the universe on a whim? Wiz: When pushed to his max he can throw a few tons, punch into and rip apart steel, lift a car, throw a helicopter blade and block hits that crack a concrete foundation with his normal body. His Tentacles up the ante a bit by lifting tanks over his head and them ripping apart but he doesn't jump up another bracket because of them. Boom: ...Seriously? That's it? Wiz: Yep. His speed is actually more interesting than his strength, he's able to exchange a dozen blows so fast that, "a human would miss it if they blinked", even without his limiters off. He also, when narrowing his focus only to one Tentacle, was able to cut through someone's hand so quickly that blood didn't coat the limb he used. However these speeds typically only allow him to barely keep up with other GMOs, not match them and typically not exceed them. Boom: But- but- how does he win?! And don't say because he's Batman! Wiz: Via quick-thinking, little hesitation, and some seriously good (and oddly specific) senses; he can locate others by heartbeats and their breathing- even when he can't see his enemies. Even without such potent hearing, his Tentacles when positioned in the air or along can the ground can detect vibrations to a very fine degree. Boom: Aha! Weapons?! Spill it! Swords with gods sealed in them?! A shield that can absorb a black hole?! Armor that reflects all force that hits it?! Wiz: You're really jaded when it comes to original characters aren't you? Boom: How could I not be? Wiz: Well, you're not wrong, but Painkiller's only unique weapon are his Tentacles; otherwise he uses a custom-pistol. Boom: Alright, so Boomstick's going with the boomstick, what's the actual name of the pistol? Wiz: The 4-Shot pistol. (Boom: Oi...) He wasn't particularly inventive with the name. The quad-barreled pistol fires 0.50cal rounds at over 900 meters per second. As it fires four bullets every time, he has to reload after five shots. Boom: That's- disgustingly ordinary, but way better than our current pistols, tell me he's got SOMETHING special about his weapons? Wiz: Aside from the molecular manipulation, no. The Tentacles can shift their mass to become thin and long or thick and short but otherwise they can't just make something fall apart by hitting it. They operate on a much smaller scale, only what they touch and only the contact area, nothing more. Boom: Wiz you totally wasted my time with this guy. Wiz: Not a guy, a GMO. However, even a GMO has weaknesses. A notable one for this battle is that while Zero can regenerate fairly well, blood loss in particular seems to tire him out more than regular injuries, so the more blood an attack removes- the weaker he'll be. Boom: Sounds like a bloody good time. Deathbattle The music blares out a steady rhythm in the club as dancers sway back and forth to the throbbing beat. Among all the scantily clad teenagers, two distinct specimens can be seen in the room. Occasionally one of the hormone-fueled bodies bumps into one of the intruders- the dancer's obliviousness preventing any alarm spreading despite the obvious differences between the two groups. One such man sits at a table and drinks a coke while keeping an eye around the club. A simple black vest and a white shirt cover his relatively slender torso while dark pants do the same for his legs. Bandages wrap around his shoulders and all the way down his arms. Were it not for the massive pistol he had with him and the Tentacles extruding from his back- he'd appear little different from the various humans dancing on the floor. Painkiller kept his eyes and ears open- he was being hunted and he'd learned long ago restraint and relaxation would only cost him dearly. In the midst of the floor another man stalked through the masses. Dark shades obscured his eyes and his body was covered entirely in black leather. An expression of distaste permanently covered his face- like he detested being around so many people. He was armed- with only a single pistol hanging beneath his long coat but it looked well-worn. His gaze is obscured but there is no mistaking his walk- it's the stride of a predator surrounded by prey. Both men noticed each other at roughly the same exact moment. With a flurry of motion, they were armed with their drawn firearms at their separate positions in the club. The dancers finally realized their peril and ran in all directions, screaming in fear. The sheep bounced off the wolves in their midst- only a small fraction realizing they were safe because for once the wolves were not there to devour sheep- they were there to kill other wolves. A lone girl was abandoned by her fearless date and knocked to the floor. She hurriedly crawled under a table as the club rapidly emptied- she was too small to not be trampled by the masses. Wesker had nearly been tackled by two panting youths, but disappeared in the blink of an eye to appear on the other side of them. Painkiller noted the movement- reminding him of enemies from his past. He stood from his seat and faced Wesker, who smiled at the lack of fear. "This is getting interesting, isn't it little boy?" His coat unfurled as he took a step closer. "Do you really think you have a chance to defeat me?" Painkiller swept his foot back and raised his quad-barreled pistol into the air in front of him. To either side his Tentacles held still and condensed, the better to keep them out of sight and mind, for now. "Try me- I might be harder to take down than you think." Wesker smiled, looking over the obvious arsenal before him, "Do those weapons give you such confidence?" a red glow briefly appeared behind his mirrored shades, "You should've brought more." FIGHT A new song hit the speakers as they both fired without hesitation. Wesker disappeared from the girl's sight, reappearing several feet away so quickly that it looked like he'd teleported. Painkiller didn't disappear but instead blurred through the air, the girl's eyes just barely able to track his movements. Wesker stopped moving and glanced down at his coat, noting that one of the bullets from Painkiller's bursts had caught the edge of his arm and left a thin trail of blood. Painkiller and Wesker caught eyes and charged one another, engaging in a whirlwind of melee violence and firing their weapons at the same time. Wesker fired several times, his Samurai Edge pistol within inches of Painkiller's face. Painkiller managed to lean back enough to dodge each shot while also returning fire with the 4-Shot. Wesker disappeared as the bullets flew past in their diamond-shape, blasting through a wall and leaving a hole big enough that the girl could crawl through. She did so, emerging into the abandoned DJ booth and carefully looking above the divider so she could follow the fight- or at least try. The two continued to punch and twist around one another, trying to line up their guns to get a proper shot in while also blocking the others attempts at the same. Despite the rapid firing of the Samurai Edge and the slow and loud blasts from the 4-Shot- neither landed a hit and both guns soon clicked empty without a decisive wound being dealt. Wesker calmly holstered his pistol, slowly pacing onto the dance floor as Painkiller likewise followed him. As they walked, Wesker removed his mirrored sunglasses and seemed to be looking at them instead of Painkiller. "You're merely postponing the inevitable." Painkiller kept his upper body still as he responded, his bandaged arms crossed and his Tentacles lengthened and thickened, becoming longer than a man was tall and about as thick as their arm. "It's one of my few talents." Wesker hurled his glasses at the Renegade GMO. Painkiller caught the fashion article with his hand in surprise as Wesker disappeared from sight and reappeared just in front of him with his arm extended for a punch. Painkiller brought his Tentacle up besides his head to block the blow, the hit dislodging the shades enough for Wesker to deftly snatch them out of the air and position back on his face- and then the fight was truly on. The dance-floor lit up in time as they attacked, Wesker and Painkiller both moving and striking so quickly the girl could barely follow the blows. Wesker kept disappearing but, oddly, it seemed like Painkiller was still keeping up despite not doing the same. The two whirled about, lights reflecting off of Wesker's shaded eyes and Painkiller's whirling Tentacles as the two repeatedly punched and kicked at one anotherm the frenzied combat interruped every now and then by a massive strike from a Tentacle. Wesker eventually gained the upper hand, capturingPainkiller's arms through a series of deft movements and slamming him into the ground hard enough that his body bounced back into the air. Wesker followed this up with a punch into his's chest, pushing the GMO back into the floor as a loud CRACK echoed out even over the music. Painkiller coughed up blood but otherwise wasn't even stunned, sweeping a Tentacle out to trip Wesker. Despite initially having his legs swiped out from under him, Wesker caught himself on his hands and flipped to his feet as Painkiller pushed himself off the ground with another Tentacle, striking upwards with an open palm to hit Wesker just under the chin. Wesker continued flipping, reducing the damage of the hit as he disappeared from sight, grappling Painkiller from behind as his eyes glowed red. Painkiller responded by elbowing backwards with his free arm, cracking Wesker across the skull several times in rapid succession. Wesker lost his grip and Painkiller slapped at him with a Tentacle to gain some distance. As Wesker staggered backwards Painkiller's other Tentacle smashed into Wesker's face and slammed him into the flashing tiles of the club's floor. As he did so, a small metallic syringe jumped into the air, dislodged from Wesker's coat. Painkiller caught at it with a free hand- only just before Wesker kicked out with both of his feet- striking Painkiller in the chest and pushing him backwards. The syringe jumped from his grasp and hung in the air, spinning. With another kick of his legs, Wesker jumped back to his feet and launched a punch directly at Painkiller, who did the same as his own eyes glowed red in turn. The two strikes connected dead-on just as the lighting on the dance-floor turned red in time with the music, the power behind both blows caused a shockwave to spread from the site as they both staggered backwards. Painkiller's bandaged arm had bits of blood begin to stain it- the impact had torn part of his arm up. Wesker noted this detail and laughed. "For all your potential, you are still a man before a god." Painkiler rushed forwards, swiping again at Wesker's feet. Wesker responded by jumping onto the nearby catwalk, hanging from the bottom like a leather-clad spider. He then dropped back on the ground, shaking his arm as though the previous hit had hurt him but otherwise appearing unharmed. Both combatants noted the falling syringe at the same time as well as the other's reaction to it. For Wesker it was the slightest notes of panic on his face and in his pulse, for Painkiller it was that it was evident Wesker didn't want him to have that syringe. The two closed again, each attempting to retrieve the device while also preventing the opponent from doing so. Every grab was countered with a slap to the side of the arm or a direct strike to the chest- the syringe was nearly claimed multiple times by either combatant and Wesker more than once almost lost it to an extended Tentacle before lashing out and striking Painkiller hard enough to stagger him. The slight touches were at high enough speeds that the item continued bouncing up into the air like it possessed a demented life of its own. Wesker eventually came out the better, his gloved hands managed to secure a hold on the syringe with the tips of his fingers and survive the trip back to his body as he maintained his possession. Painkiller thrust both Tentacles into the ground to tackle him, trying to force Wesker to fall over. Wesker slid back several feet but stopped, cocking his head in amusement before kneeing Painkiller in the chest once, twice, and then throwing him through the air hard enough to send him flipping over a table. Wesker's grin faded as the table exploded into fragments coming at him. He easily moved to the side in the blink of an eye- but he found Painkiller had anticipated the movement and slashed at Wesker's arm with a suddenly sharpened Tentacle. The syringe jumped out of Wesker's spasming hand and Painkiller grabbed it out of midair before plunging it into Wesker's neck. He screamed and uppercut Painkiller in the chest- hurling him high enough to smash into the disco ball high above and explode it in a shower of glittering debris. The Uroboros virus spread rapidly, consuming Wesker's body as he laughed. "Fighting the inevitable, spitting in the face of death in a futile attempt to fight back, so- disgustingly- human!" His cut arm degenerated into a tentacled mass, Wesker whipped it upwards to smash the remains of the ball from the ceiling along with the metal rafters, forcing Painkiller to drop to the ground and face him again. Painkiller kept both Tentacles sharpened and raised, the business ends pointed at Wesker. Blood thoroughly stained both sets of bandages on his arms now. "A god complex and believing only you can provide salvation? You sound pretty human to me." Wesker lashed out again, shattering the dance floor as Painkiller cut at the tentacle with his own. The mass was cleanly separated but began to regrow immediately. Painkiller dashed backwards as Wesker's body continued to be altered by the virus, taking his other arm as well. A battle that started with two Tentacles had now doubled the number. Wesker's eyes continue to shine with red-orange light as he screamed in zealous ecstasy. "Humanity is a plague on this world- they will be judged!" "Not by you." Painkiller ran straight towards Wesker. The spying girl's eyes widened as Wesker's tentacles surged forwards- Painkiller managed to dodge both, crouching underneath the first and deflecting the second with a Tentacle of his own, before driving a sharpened appendage into the former STARS agent. Wesker was impaled through the chest but he laughed the blow off. He brought his head down onto Painkiller's, causing the GMO to stagger backwards as Wesker's tentacles tripped him to the floor. The dark masses rose up into the air to stab him before Painkiller slapped the ground with either Tentacle. The movement threw him towards the girl and with a single kick he smashed the fusebox to the building to pieces. In a shower of sparks, the lights all went out. The girl could barely see the furious glow of Wesker's covered eyes as he furiously tried to find his opponent in the dark. Wesker raged at the loss of his opponent and his insolent insistence that Wesker was a filthy human or incapable of deciding their fate. "I'' have decided! ''I will be the creator of the new world!'' I am a god!" Painkiller meanwhile had closed his eyes, listening carefully until he located what he wanted, the beating of Wesker's heart. The girl managed to see in the dark just enough to see him silently stand up just behind Wesker and open his eyes with a red flare as he spoke in the quiet that followed the music stopping. "Gods should know their limits." Wesker spun around as Painkiller stabbed him in the chest with a Tentacle- running half its length straight through Wesker's chest and heart. The emergency red lights lit up the club, coating both of them in crimson light as they remained locked together. Wesker screamed but otherwise his tendrils circled and lunged towards Painkiller from all directions without issue, Wesker's tongue and jaw expanded as well to join in; Painkiller had nowhere to run. Painkiller violently thrust the second Tentacle alongside the first and then wrenched them apart to remove the appendages from Wesker's chest. The move obliterated the top of Wesker's body- removing both the head and a majority of his torso in a single strike. The corpse and all its appendages stood still, twitching, before Painkiller brought his Tentacles around for a second swing- dicing the remains into fragments without a further moment to waste. He looked up and panicked as something hit him in the face. The GMO swiped it to the ground and noticed it was Wesker's shades. He looked at Wesker's severed head and shrugged before putting them on and turning away. '''KO' Results Boom: And another one bites the dust- er- or a nasty looking virus form anyways. Wiz: While the two had a great deal in common, Painkiller had the greater arsenal, having a pistol, Tentacles, and a full body to fight with while all Wesker uses is a single pistol and his body OR tentacles, not all together at once. And Painkiller's pistol is far superior in all regards except maybe in technical magazine size. Boom: Both of them are too fast for the bullets to do much though- so it fell to good old-fashioned melee combat to decide the fight. Wiz: The two actually bear very similar feats, with both managing to routinely blitz humans and tear through steel, plus generally being so strong that only enhanced humans can take a hit and survive. While Wesker was more skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Painkiller's basic knowledge would allow him to last long enough to use his weaponry to expand his options and attack with his superior arsenal. Boom: Wesker's regeneration is actually a lot better than Painkiller's since Painkiller uses up energy to heal himself while Wesker gets away pretty much scot-free. If they fought for long enough, Wesker would be able to wear him down. Wiz: If only Wesker could've made him bleed a lot, Painkiller wouldn't be able to keep up for very long. But Wesker's main method of combat is his body and his pistol. Fists aren't the best at drawing blood and guns are not truly lethal to either of these fighters. Boom: Wesker had the advantage of being a better fighter and even had a few practical advantages in that area such as reach since Painkiller is a lot shorter at just above 5"6' while Wesker is reportedly over six feet tall. Wiz: But the Tentacles negate that advantage handily and Wesker is limited in that he can't see in the dark. If his vision was ever compromised, Painkiller is perfectly capable of locating Wesker by his heartbeat and breathing while Wesker can't do the same. Boom: And while Wesker may be durable- he's not standing up to those Tentacles. While their bodies are similar, the Tentacles have always been above even Painkiller's normal body in every way: speed, strength, you name it. ''' Wiz: Painkiller is also very familiar with fighting opponents with strange powers, enabling him to come up with better plans on the fly, even though Wesker is undoubtedly smarter in general. But you can't plan around what you don't know and Painkiller's weapons are pretty unusual from a Resident Evil viewpoint. '''Boom: Painkiller's also a lot more cautious- the guy apparently gets the crap kicked out of him constantly so he tends to play safe when in a fight and wait for his chance. Wiz: In comparison, Wesker genuinely believes he's the next step in evolution and that he's far above humans- which has repeatedly led to his surprise and defeat when he refused to view his opponents as a legitimate threat and made cocky moves that put him in bad positions. Boom: Guess Wesker could use a Painkiller? Category:What-If? Death Battles